Jet dyeing apparatus, such as is representatively described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,544, has heretofore been employed extensively and quite successfully for wet processing textile piece goods in rope form. Recently, however, there has been a trend toward use of fabrics formed of relatively low twist spun fibers of either natural or synethetic materials or blends thereof, and jet processing of such fabrics have presented troublesome problems because of adverse effects on the fabric resulting from unduly high impingement action of the jetted treating liquor on the fabric. The present invention provides a modified circulation arrangement producing a soft flow jetting of the treating liquor that eliminates these problems and that allows very successful jet machine handling of light weight cottons, cotton-polyesters, acrylics and other spun fiber fabrics with which difficulty has been encountered with prior art jet dyeing machine arrangements.